Gobblewonker robot/Gallery
Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 the monster.png S1e2 dipper pines taking picture.png S1e2 gobblewonker chasing.png S1e2 gobblewonker attacks boat.png S1e2 gobblewonker open mouth.png S1e2 the gobblewonker approaches.png S1e2 gobblewonker misses.png S1e2 gobblewonker attack.png S1e2 Dipper uses book 3 as shield.png S1e2_gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png Headhunters S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png Season 2 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 Gobblewonker head leaning back.png S2e20 Gobblewonker head upright.png S2e20 Pyronica land.png S2e20 Keyhole land.png S2e20 the rest land.png S2e20 face to face.png S2e20 face to face 2.png S2e20 face to face 3.png S2e20 face to face 4.png S2e20 Shacktron battle pose.png S2e20 Shacktron full view.png S2e20 Shacktron dino punch.png S2e20 Paci-Fire knocked back.png S2e20 Kryptos knocked back.png S2e20 Teeth attacking.png S2e20 Shacktron surrounded.png S2e20 totem pole canon.png S2e20 totem pole canon side view.png S2e20 eye bats around the Shacktron.png S2e20 eye bat swarm.png S2e20 eye bat swarm 2.png S2e20 Gobblewonker at the ready.png S2e20 Gobblewonker eats eye bat.png S2e20 Rumble strike.png S2e20 eye bat explode.png S2e20 Rumble strike 2.png S2e20 eye bat zapped.png S2e20 eye bat falling.png S2e20 Rumble still posing.png S2e20 eye bat about to escape.png S2e20 Wendy leap 1.png S2e20 Wendy still riding the eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat vs eye bat.png S2e20 eye bat turned to stone.png S2e20 eye bat shattered.png S2e20 Wendy riding off.png S2e20 Wendy riding off 2.png S2e20 Shacktron at the ready.png S2e20 incoming Xanthar.png S2e20 Xanthar headbutt.png S2e20 Shacktron pushed back.png S2e20 Xanthar snowplow.png S2e20 Shacktron off the ground.png S2e20 Shacktron wide stance.png S2e20 Xanthar still plowing forward.png S2e20 Xanthar slowing down.png S2e20 back to the exterior.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 1.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 2.png S2e20 spinning Xanthar 3.png S2e20 throwing Xanthar 1.png S2e20 throwing Xanthar 2.png S2e20 Xanthar hat falling.png S2e20 Xanthar hat on the ground.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 1.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 2.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 3.png S2e20 Xanthar falling 4.png S2e20 Xanthar explosion.png S2e20 Xanthar explosion smoke.png S2e20 Shacktron nailed it pose.png S2e20 Teeth on fire.png S2e20 Bill watching the fight.png S2e20 big Bill tiny hat.png S2e20 Shacktron beware.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron.png S2e20 Bill approach Shacktron 2.png S2e20 Bill giant fist.png S2e20 Bill massive fist.png S2e20 taking care of business.png S2e20 all his might.png S2e20 still intact.png S2e20 not dead yet.png S2e20 now he's mad.png S2e20 die already.png S2e20 that's gonna leave a mark.png S2e20 don't look at me I'm not wearing my eye.png S2e20 ready to launch.png S2e20 launched.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 nice work with the heel.png S2e20 the shack is down.png S2e20 stan not join the zodiac .png Games Mystery Tour Ride Game mystery tour ride trophy and powerup menu.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility powerup.png Game mystery tour ride invincibility in use.png Game mystery tour ride floating in use.png Fright Night FN Gobblewonker.png FN photo album.png Attic Stuff Golf ASG Hole 5.png ASG Hole 5 ending.jpg PinesQuest PinesQuest Gobblewonker.jpg Disney Infinity 3.0 DII Gobblewonker.jpg PigPig Waddles Bounce Ultra Extrawaddles!.png Take Back The Falls (Game) TBTF Shacktron left leg.png Miscellaneous S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg|The Gobblewonker robot's character sheet. SDCC 2014 poster.png|SDCC 2014 poster ru:Живогрыз/Галерея Category:Creature galleries Category:Season 1 creature galleries Category:Season 2 creature galleries Category:Recurring creature galleries Category:Games creature galleries